1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of personal cards such as identity cards, bank cards, etc.
More specifically, the invention relates to a card with magnetic marking, containing elements that selectively absorb microwave frequencies, and the reading device that matches this type of card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, the problem of the identification of a personal card may be resolved in different ways.
It is thus possible to use a sign of recognition related to the bearer of the card that is relatively simple to identify. This sign could notably be an identity photograph, a fingerprint, etc. However, this method has two major drawbacks: it is easy to disguise or modify this card whereas it is difficult to recognize the distinctive signs (photograph or fingerprint) electronically in order to process them, for example to compare them with a data base.
It is also possible to use an identification code, such as a bar code, a magnetic code or a code on a chip card such as for a bank credit card. The solution using the chip card proves to be relatively costly while the other approaches are relatively easy to misuse. Thus, the magnetic cards used at present result from the recording of magnetic domains oriented in one direction or the other. In the presence of a magnetic field, such information elements can easily be destroyed, leading to the elimination of the mode of authentication of the personal card.